villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Council of Doom
The Council of Doom were an intergalactic organization of villains who joined together with the sole goal of destroying Space Ghost once and for all. The group was made up of enemies Space Ghost and his team had thwarted in the past, united in their hatred of him. Appearances In the original series, the group was united by the villainous Black Widow when she and the other members realized that until Space Ghost was defeated, their hopes of conquering the galaxy or gaining power would always be fruitless. The Council of Doom arc of the original series served as an extended series finale, where Space Ghost and his sidekicks would face each villain one by one, escaping and surviving each encounter by the skin of their necks before engaging in a final confrontation with the group. Space Ghost's team were able to defeat the villains and escape the Council's base as it collapsed, presumably killing the villains. In Comico's Space Ghost comic series, the Council of Doom reunites, with Moltar absent. They once again plot to hunt down and destroy Space Ghost, but are thwarted both by Space Ghost's cunning and their own infighting. In Coast to Coast, a more comedic version of the villains appear as guest stars on the show, arriving for holiday parties and telethons, all of which unanimously end in disaster. Zorak and Moltar are not in this version of this team, as they are already regular crew members on the show. Instead, Zorak is replaced by Lokar, a different insectoid alien from the original series, and Moltar is replaced by Tansit, an orange-suited space pirate that shares his brawn, but not his brain. Members *Black Widow - The founder of the group, acting like a leader, as the egos of the other villains prevent them from pledging their allegiance to any one member. She is one of the cruelest and most cunning members, attempting to isolate Space Ghost from his friends and kill him on his own. *Zorak - One of Space Ghost's oldest foes, a violent and vicious intergalactic warlord. Zorak is know quite easily the most well known villain in the Space Ghost franchise, outranking Black Widow as his archenemy. Zorak, along with Moltar, would go on to play a major role in Coast to Coast. *Moltar - A mad genius and master of lava, Moltar came the closest of any of the villain to killing Space Ghost, but his plans were foiled thanks to the help of the Herculoids. Moltar went on to become the producer of Coast to Coast and the very first host of Toonami. *Brak and Sisto - A pair of greedy, cat-like space bandits in strange masks, these cunning thieves work together to pilfer ships of their gold and hope to one day conquer the Galaxy. Brak would later become famous as a comedic, bumbling and lovable character, while Sisto would later be revealed to be Brak's brother and play a much more minor role in later media. *Metallus - An armor-clad warrior who leads an army of metal men, with only the desire to see Space Ghost destroyed. Metallus was largely forgotten after the original series, but in Future Quest became the first member of the group to have a fleshed-out origin story and a serious antagonistic role. *Creature King - A mad collector of exotic space animals who he has trained to serve as his own personal army of violent, bloodthirsty killers. He appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold as a villain Space Ghost and Batman work together to defeat. *Lokar - Much like Zorak, his is an insectoid space alien who leads an army of bug aliens to conquer planets. In the original series, he was not a part of the council. In Coast to Coast, however, he was given a seat on the council as a replacement for Zorak, who he is extremely similar to. *Tansit - A violent space pirate who flies in a chariot. He is motivated more by greed than a lust for power, and was not a part of the council originally. He served as Moltar's replacement on the Council, as much like Moltar, he wears an orange suit and has a bulky figure. Gallery Space Ghost Villain Comico.jpg|The Council of Doom, sans Moltar. Council of Doom C2G.gif|The Coast to Coast version of the team. Space Ghost Council of Doom.jpg|The Council of Doom members attempting to subdue Space Ghost and his allies council members.jpg council of doom logo.jpg Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Mischievous Category:Terrorists